Remembering the Bad Wolf
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Rose has contracted a deadly virus, with the Doctor unaware. But Rose has a guardian angel. Do the strange dreams have anything to do with it? Takes place a month after the regeneration from Nine to Ten.


**Okay, I actually wrote this story a long time ago and didn't really care for it, and I was afraid to publish it. But then I was like "What the heck?" So here it is, please be nice, I'm still insecure about it. I'm going on the assumption that Rose didn't remember what happened during the events of "The Parting of the Ways." This takes place about a month after the regeneration from Nine to Ten.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course. :P**

**Summary: Rose has contracted a deadly virus, with the Doctor unaware. But Rose has a guardian angel. Do the strange dreams have anything to do with it?**

**Spoilers for "The Parting of the Ways" Because that's mainly what this story is about. I miss Nine :( and Ten too.**

**

* * *

**"_Remembering the Bad Wolf"_

by Kathryn Hart

Rose opened the door to her bedroom in the TARDIS. She fell wearily onto the bed, wondering why her mind felt so muddled. Suddenly she felt a presence within her in her dreams.

_"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself." She saw her former Doctor looked at her in horror._

_ "I want you safe. My Doctor."_ Different moments flashed before her eyes, as if experiencing something in bits and pieces. She didn't remember any of them, but she felt as if she was living them through her dreams.

_"Everything must come to dust, all things. Everything dies."_

_ "The Time War ends." _She saw the face of her beloved Doctor. She hadn't realized that she missed him so much. But why was she dreaming about him like this? She was sure none of this had happened before. She then heard beautiful music, unlike anything she had ever heard before.

_ Suddenly he stood in front of her._

_ "My head. . ." she heard herself whisper._

_ "Come here."_

_ "It's killing me!"_

_ "I think you need a Doctor." _She then dreamed the most wonderful kiss that seemed so real, even more real than life._ She felt the soul of the Bad Wolf pass from her, out of her grasp. _

_She was no longer the giver of life and death. _

Then it all stopped.

* * *

Rose sat straight up in bed. _She had never kissed the Doctor in his previous form! Why would she dream about it? _Already her Doctor had regenerated over a month ago. Why was her unconsciousness still dreaming about the Doctor before he had regenerated?

Then she remembered the soul of the Bad Wolf passing from her. This was not a dream, it was more, much more. She felt a stirring deep within her, as if a small part of the Bad Wolf was left, waiting to come alive. She remembered a few weeks ago when the Werewolf said that there was something of the Wolf about her. Was it possible?

_Should she ask the Doctor if it all really did happen? _Strangely, she had never been curious as to what had happened after she opened the heart of the TARDIS. She had believed the Doctor when he said nothing had happened besides him absorbing the vortex before regenerating. She laid back down on the bed, her mind still tossing and turning.

Suddenly her eyes opened wide. She couldn't breathe! She was dying!

* * *

The Doctor rarely slept. He was tinkering with the TARDIS when all of a sudden he felt another force within the TARDIS. He felt worried for a second, before remembering Rose. He turned around and saw her standing behind him in her loose fitting pajamas.

"Rose!"

It wasn't possible! Her eyes had taken on the soul of the Bad Wolf again, glowing bright gold. He ran to her. "Rose, no!"

Suddenly, the fire from her eyes dissipated, and Rose stood there, staring at him.

"Doctor, is it true? Am I the Bad Wolf?"

"Yes, from the moment you were born." Her breathing came in short, rapid breaths.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Is it true?"

"What?" afraid her second question to be more horrifying than the first.

"Did you kiss me? Did you sacrifice your current form to take on the soul of the Bad Wolf, thus destroying yourself?" His eyes looked downcast, breathing a sigh that sounded much older than how he looked.

"Yes." Tears formed in Rose's eyes.

"Y. . .you did all that for me?"

"Yes. Rose, you are so important to me, if anything should happen I. . ."

"Doctor." He stopped talking. "Thank you." She smiled, wiping away her tears before continuing.

"The Bad Wolf appeared to me, in my dream, giving me strength. The Bad Wolf saved my life."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I was close to death, just a few moments ago, when the Bad Wolf came and brought me life." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and quickly scanned her.

"You picked up a virus on our last stop, a very deadly one. Rose, you could've died in a matter of minutes! Why was the TARDIS not alerted?"

"Maybe she knew the Bad Wolf would save me." The Doctor was relieved, knowing Rose was safe from harm. He suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of emotions.

"Do. . .do you think you still need a Doctor?" He whispered, letting a small smile appear on his lips. A tear fell from Rose's eye.

"Yes." she whispered back, wishing with all her heart to relive the moments from her forgotten memory a second time.

The Doctor stood there, knowing what she wanted. He tried desperately to duplicate exactly what he did the last time. He pulled her in close, whispering

"I think you still need a Doctor." He then kissed her with a powerful fire of love and passion.

There they stood, alone in the TARDIS, sharing the soul of the Bad Wolf, the giver of life and destroyer of all things evil.

Suddenly Rose remembered everything in full, instead of in pieces. She saw the Daleks, looking inside the heart of the TARDIS, the kiss. . .But this time, she didn't faint in the arms of her Doctor. Instead, she stayed awake to relive the moment once lived so long ago.

And it was exactly the way she had dreamt it.

_The End_

* * *

**Yes I know! The Doctor is way out of character, but I don't care! Rose needed a true kiss from her Doctor(One that she can remember, where she wasn't possessed by Cassandra, and the Doctor wasn't a clone) Please review(but be nice please!)**

**~Kathryn**


End file.
